lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Naked City
"The Naked City" is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. It is a pre-order bonus courtesy of EB Games/GameStop. Also available without pre-order from GAME UK, Complete Edition for PC and the normal game. Plot Julia Randall, a stunning fashion model with the world at her feet, is found dead floating in her own bathtub. To the Homicide squad it looks like a textbook society suicide - a glamorous life came to a nasty end - but coroner Malcolm "Mal" Carruthers remains unconvinced. It falls to detectives Cole Phelps and Roy Earle to work the scene, and determine which of Miss Randall's many vices really killed her. Achievements and Trophies *Eight Million Stories *A Good-Looking Corpse *Fakeloo *Chauffeur Service *Give My Regards Walkthrough The Briefing *When you start off you'll see a cutscene where you will see Lt. Colmyer informing Cole Phelps and Roy Earle to go to 5810 Mirada Avenue at Homicide's request. Lt. Colmyer says Dr. Carruthers believes the victim was killed by the army morphine and then stops Det. Earle from saying anything about it and tells them to just get over there. On the drive over to the crime scene, Roy will say that they collected all the morphine and if some is missing its not a big deal. He also mentions that with the deals going on in the city will change it forever, Vice is on trying to find the morphine. When Cole tries mentioning the victim, Roy backlashes telling him to visit the morgue at the end of the month when all the John and Jane Does are cremated and that they are just percentages. Julia Randall's Apartment *When you arrive at the crime scene, a police officer smoking a cigarette will tell you its on the 2nd floor, Apartment 6. Make sure to grab the morphine syrette evidence from the trash can before climbing the stairs after entering the building as this is 1/3 needed for the Achievement/Trophy, A Good Looking Corpse. Then head upstairs and go towards the open door at the end of the hallway. When you get near the door, a cutscene will start playing. You will meet up with Stefan Bekowsky, who is now a Homicide Detective and Rusty Galloway. *In the living room, check the 3 photos. The middle photo will give you the Modeling Job clue. Further examine the middle photo to get the address of the D'Assine Dress Store. *Go into the''' bedroom and examine the smoking jacket, and the pills on the floor. Then check the right bedside cabinet for the pill box. Inside will be barbiturates, then examine it further to find a Benzedrine prescription in a hidden compartment. This will give the other two parts in gaining this Achievement/Trophy A Good-Looking Corpse. *Go into the bathroom where you meet Carruthers and he will explain the effects of drowning in the bath tub. Check the body - bite marks on the right arm, ring on the left hand, and marks on the neck. *Go back into the living room and chat with Virgina Reynoldson, the cleaning lady. Interview Virginia Reynoldson *When you're done in the appartment, go down the stairs to the main floor, you will see a garbage can to your right near a plant, examine it. You will the find the syrette of morphine the coroner was looking for. D'Assine Dress Store *Drive to D'Assine Dress Store and along the way Roy will be cracking wise and start talking about Cole's former partners. When you arrive, go right inside the building and swing a left you will see a woman sitting at a desk. Talk to her. Interview Dress Store Owner *Once you're done talking with her, she will bring out Julia's friend, Heather Swanson and have a chat. She informs Cole that she got the job at D'Assine because of Julia. Phelps notices Heather's engagement ring and asks to examine it. While examining, Phelps states that it must have been very expensive. When you're done return the ring and interview her. Interview Heather Swanson *Once the interview is over, Cole asks Heather to have her fiance stop by the station but at first refuses until she knows why the detectives are asking about Julia. Cole tells her that Julia was found dead that morning resulting in Heather having an emotional moment. Roy later comments on Cole not informing Heather, calling it slick. Cole defends his reasoning by saying that they would receive more useful information from her that way. Roy then replies, "We'll make a Vice cop out of you yet." Doctor Stoneman's Practice *Once this is over, head over to the car and drive or have your partner drive to Dr. Stoneman's Practice. Once you arrive at the building go to the right and you'll see a sign showing that the good doctor's office is on the 5th floor. Once you have his floor number, take the elevator. Once you arrive, go down the hall; its the only door down there. Enter and talk to his receptionist. As soon as you're told to enter, go to the door and you will see a man coming out who will complain that Cole and Roy's business can't be more important that his treatment for sciatica. Once you enter the office, interview Dr. Stoneman. Interview Doctor Stoneman *Once you're done, leave the office and use the receptionist's telephone or head back downstairs and leave the building and head down the road until you get to a gamewell. You will be informed to return to the Hollywood Receiving Hospital/Morgue. The Morgue ''(Location listed as '''Hollywood Receiving Hospital in your notebook.)'' *When you arrive, Carruthers will show you another body, Jimmy Leblanc who had some reconstructive work done to his face with a piece of 2x4. He will then tell you to look at an item that was recovered from his body. After you have examined the item, Carruthers will receive a call telling you that Henry Arnett is next door in Interview room 2. Hollywood Police Station *Walk out the door and across the street into the Police Station and then step into Interview 2. Interview with Henry Arnett ' Tailing Arnett *After the interview',' leave the station and tail Arnett. He leads you around for a while before stopping at a second hand shop to get some money. After he comes out, Earle goes into the shop while you tail Arnett on foot. Keep your distance, and he will lead you to a travel shop called Ao-Kuewa Travel Co. There's a brief cutscene before you meet up with Earle again. If you are not spotted, then you get the Fakeloo Achievement/Trophy. Be very careful here; If you are spotted either in your car or on foot you will have to quit out of the game and then reload the case in order to attempt the trophy again. Simply restarting the tailing scenes from the police station where the game resets you will not award you the trophy even if you aren't spotted the second time. If you do have to back out and reload you will have to go through the interview with Arnett again. **One way to speed up this section is to run up the opposite side of the street to Arnett (the side you started on), cross the road and go incognito at the shoe shine. Make sure you keep Henry in sight and within an acceptable distance. Sit tight until he passes you and turns a corner at a blue building. Leave the shoe shine and follow him, straight to Ao-Kuewa Travel Co. (Note: Use caution, it is possible to run too far ahead of Arnett resulting in a fail due to Arnett evading you using this method, this will prevent you from getting the trophy and you will have to reload the case in order to attempt it again) *Either find a phone, or get back in the car, and you will get two messages. The first is to say that your old partners have information relating to the case and to return to the station. As soon as that message is finished, you receive another one stating that the last arresting officer for Leblanc was Patrolman Fred Wallis who is currently working his beat on Sunset Boulevard between Gordon and Wilcox. Go to Sunset Boulevard. Investigating Sunset Boulevard (Location listed as '''Hollywood Ninth Beat' in your notebook.)'' *When you arrive at the beat, you find Wallis chasing down a pair of criminals which you help give chase to which results in a firefight. After the gunfight, Wallis tells you that Leblanc had a partner previously called Willy who is possibly a Strongman. Hollywood Police Station *Head back to the police station to find out what Bekowsky and Galloway have for you which results in a cutscene that shows Galloway getting riled with Phelps attempting to give orders. Phelps then asks to see the contraband list, and Earle asks if the cigarette case is on it. Tap the Cigarette Case, Black Sapphire ring, Pearl ring and Pill Box. Tapping on all four will give you the clue 'Contraband list' which you will need later for an interview. '''Note: '''If you go to the Police Station before talking to Patrolman Wallis you will miss out on the cut-scene with Bekowsky and Galloway, as well as a conversation with Earle. It will not affect your case rating though. Evestrom Residence *Head to Evestrom Residence to see Mrs. Evestrom about her burglary. When you are let in, Mrs. Evestrom offers you drinks before you sit down to ask her some questions. Interview Mrs. Evestrom *After the questioning a surprise visitor turns up. *As a result Phelps, Earle and Heather Swanson head over to Arnett's apartment. As long as you get there without damaging the vehicle, you will get the Chauffeur Service Achievement/Trophy. If you hit a car or cause any damage then quit the game and reload BEFORE you arrive at Arnett's apartment or you will have to redo the entire case to get this achievement. An easy way to accomplish this achievment is to turn the siren on, and leave it on for the entire journey. Cars get out of your way and since it's such a long haul, every little bit helps. Arnett's Apartment *When you arrive speak to the guy at the desk, he will tell you to take the elevator. *When you get to the apartment, there is a crash that results in a chase across the roof before Phelps is knocked out. After the cutscene, when you regain control, search the apartment. **Look in the suitcase beside the chair. The clues to be found inside are the watch and the train ticket. *Then sit down and question Arnett. Interview Henry Arnett *Arnett is taken into custody and he gives up the identity of 'Mr Henderson'. Doctor Stoneman's Practice *The next stop is where 'Mr. Henderson' (Harold Stoneman) works. He admits his guilt in a cutscene where he escapes from his insanity and throws himself out of an open window, prompting Roy to say "Didn't see that coming". Use the phone on the desk and receive a message that Bekowsky has the address of Willy and he will meet you there. Willy's Apartment *When you arrive, Bekowsky and Galloway go left while Phelps and Earle go right. Follow the sound of the harmonica until Willy does a runner, then quickly climb up the drainpipe behind him. When you get to the roof, vault the wall then climb the ladder. Run along the gantry in front of the billboard and go through the window. Go up the stairs and onto the roof. Climb another drainpipe at which point Earle will join you. Willy is climbing the BROADWAY sign. Before you shoot at him, shoot all of the letters off of the frame to get the Give My Regards Achievement/Trophy . Shoot Willy which brings up the closing cutscene and the Eight Million Stories Achievement/Trophy Trivia *The case itself, both in name and plot, is based off the 1948 film "The Naked City". This movie was directed by Jules Dassin - this is referenced to in the game case through the dress shop called "D'Assine." Key differences between the two include location (the game takes place in Los Angeles while the film takes place in New York City), narrative (the story in the game is told in a straight forward manner through Phelps' perspective while the film is as much an examination of life in New York City as it is about the murder investigation), and the timeframe (the story told in the game takes place over the course of one day and night while the film takes place through several days and nights). **Phelps is similar to one of the detectives in the film, Jimmy Halloran. They are both family men who served in World War II and have not been detectives for very long. Halloran has been a homicide detective for three months. **In the game, Phelps and Earle, who are ad vice detectives, are called in to help work the case because the victim was drugged with Army surplus morphine. In the film, the case is worked exclusively by the homicide detectives and the victim was drugged with chloroform. *Harold Stoneman is referenced in the case "The Fallen Idol". When examining the bottle of Chloral Hydrate pills at Marlon Hopgood's casting set, the name of the physician who prescribed the pills is referred to as a "Dr. Stoneman". *Along with Case "Manifest Destiny" and "A Different Kind of War", you can work with your former partners in this case. *Also when Dr. Stoneman jumps from his office window and lands on the car go down stairs and go left to the parking lot next to the building and look in the open engine bay and notice that there is no engine. However there is a clutch, exhaust, a radiator and fan. (Andrew) *The purple dress that Elsa Lichtmann wears when performing in the Blue Room Jazz Club can be seen displayed outside the D'Assine dress store when you go there. *Even though Henry Arnett claims that the Vacheron Constantin watch is a graduation gift from his parents, the same watch can also be seen on the contraband list. *When first entering the building Dr Stoneman's Practice is housed in, the name Miles Archer can be seen as residing on the second floor. This pays homage to The Maltese Falcon, the film that kicked off the film noir genre. Miles Archer, partner of protagonist Sam Spade, was shot dead in the beginning of the story. *Also listed on the building occupants is 'O'Shaughnessy & Wonderly Barristers'. O'Shaughnessy and Wonderly being Lead Mary Astor's character name and alibi in The Maltese Falcon. *If you move the car before entering Dr.Stoneman's Practice, the car will apear in its original place when Stoneman jumps out of the window. *When interrogating Arnett, Cole asks if he will testify that Reade and Leblanc did the burglaries, but, he does not learn Willy's last name is Reade until he recieves the message from Bekowsky after Dr. Stoneman commits suicide. Gallery Julie Dexter?.jpg Lanoire-thenakedcity.jpg Video Walkthrough de:Die nackte Stadt es:La ciudad desnuda Naked City, The Category:Pre-order Bonuses Category:Downloadable content Category:Vice